Lazos
by NahKuroi
Summary: "Porque un vínculo tan estrecho como el que nos une, es muy difícil de romper; porque aunque no puedas verme, sabes que estoy ahí." — Conmememorando un año desde su primer encuentro, ella regresa. Después del 423 y antes del 424 del manga. One-shot.


~Antes de ayer mientras veía el manga, esta idea apareció de repente y aquí me tienen reapareciendo por estos lares para traerles otro fic de la pare ja de mis amores °babea°. Disfrútenlo, yo ya lo hice (?).

**DISCLAIMER: **Sí ya sé, Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Mr. Tite —aunque estoy pensando en quitarle los derechos por haber separado a nuestra pareja favorita ¬¬—.

* * *

**~0~**

**LAZOS**

By: Nah-Kuroi

**~0~**

.

.

.

_"Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama" — Fiodor Dostoievski._

| _Porque aunque separados, sus almas siguen unidas _|

.

.

.

Un año. Ya ha pasado un año desde el encuentro tan accidentado que tuvimos.

Hollow, golpes, gritos, malentendidos; todo lo que sucedió en esa noche aún está perenne en mi memoria… como si hubiese sido ayer.

Recuerdo cuantas cosas me sorprendieron; la energía espiritual, mi falta de poderes, tu familia, ... y por sobre todo, tú.

Tu valentía, tu coraje, tu fuerza y entrega, esa convicción de héroe para defender a tus seres queridos, tu obstinación, tus niñerías…

Fue toda una caja de sorpresas. Creo que aún siento la patada que me propinaste aquella vez y rememoro con bastante gracia, la manera como te burlaste de mis dibujos. Cómo poder olvidar esa mirada burlesca y de absoluta desconfianza cuando te expliqué todo en cuanto a Sociedad de Almas se refiriese.

Pero hay algo más que tengo aún muy marcado.

Recuerdo tu decisión y firmeza, cosa que tus ojos reflejaban, cuando sostuviste la zampakutoh y aceptaste con hidalguía proteger a tu familia a toda costa. Aquella mirada me demostró, al mismo tiempo, que eras _de esos… _

_De esos que daban su corazón y su alma por los que amaban._

Tus ojos inundaron los míos por completo, dándome la confianza necesaria para cederte mis poderes. Creo que fue eso lo que realmente logró que consiguieras despojarme por completo de ellos.

_Porque muy dentro de mí, sabía que eras el indicado._

De los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, escogería este por sobre todos para quedar impreso en mí.

.

.

.

Ha pasado exactamente un año… y ya no puedo ver esa mirada posándose sobre la mía, como aquella vez.

No tienes más poderes, y no sabes lo que daría para que volvieras a verme… por volver a esos tiempos de cuando recién nos conocíamos.

No dudaría un momento en volver a cederte los míos propios.

Hoy he regresado, escapándome un poco de mis deberes para aunque sea, poder mirarte... aunque tú no lo hagas.

Vislumbro tu silueta en la aún noche, y no puedo evitar reprimir un pequeño lamento. Esas pesadillas aún te persiguen.

Esas pesadillas que tienes desde la batalla con Aizen.

Y despiertas, sudando y jadeando; yo desde la ventana sin poder hacer nada, veo tu pesar. Miras el techo, te quedas prendado de él y me pregunto…

¿Pensarás en mí como yo lo hago? ¿O es esa inquietud por no tener poderes, por no ser más un shinigami?

No lo sé… y no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo. No sé si me apenaría el hecho de que no lo hicieras. Aún me queda la esperanza, aún siento que nuestros lazos fueron lo bastante fuertes como para omperse tan fácilmente.

Aunque dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo… y tal vez pronto me olvides.

Siguen pasando las horas y veo como los ya tan acostumbrados "Buenos Días" de tu familia te dejan magullado, como desayunas en medio del griterío y te diriges a la escuela por la ruta de siempre…

_Aunque esta vez, y desde hace algunos meses, ya no sea conmigo._

Veo a Mizuiro saludándote y los sigo hasta que llegan a la escuela. Keigo tan efusivo como siempre, Chad tan serio y reservado, Tatsuki peleando con Chizuru como de costumbre, Orihime saludándote e Ishida en su carpeta leyendo un libro… todo igual como siempre.

_Veo que no hago mucha falta. _

El día pasa tan igual a como lo recordaba, tal y como eran aquellos días de escuela.

Te sigo en el trayecto de retorno y veo como varías un poco la ruta para quedarte del lado del río.

Te tiras sobre el pasto seco y contemplas el cielo hoy estrellado, esperando una respuesta, como si el firmamento te brindase esa contestación que tanto anhelas.

Desearía poder estar ahí y sacarte de esa ensoñación, poder golpearte y despertarte de tu delirio, _poder borrar esa mirada triste que tanto me exaspera._

Odio que estés así de abatido, tú sabes que no lo soporto, que prefiero que estés chillando y peleando —ya sea conmigo o con tu padre—, a que estés en ese estado tan lúgubre.

Veo como te incorporas de repente, como si hubieras escuchado cada uno de mis pensamientos, y me sobresalto. Te veo mirar de un lado a otro y me sorprendo. Me acerco a ti y veo tu expresión confundida. Trato de hablarte, mas no me escuchas; todo es en vano, ya no puedes verme.

Te levantas y te posicionas frente a mí. Me desconcierto. Siento que me miras pero sé que no es real.

Suspiras.

—Maldita enana del demonio —enmudeces y levantas la mano como intentando tocarme—, no sabes lo odioso que es tener esta sensación de _vacío. _

Sonríes, y mirando la noche por última vez, desapareces en la nada.

Río quedamente y te observo alejándote. Sonrío a la lejanía comprendiendo que aquí termina mi acoso —porque esta es la única manera de llamar a lo que estado haciendo todo el día—; caigo en cuenta que estaba equivocada y que nuestros lazos siguen tan férreos como el primer día.

Porque un vínculo tan estrecho como el que nos une, es muy difícil de romper; porque aunque no puedas verme, sabes que estoy ahí.

Siento que vale la pena haber escapado este día de la Sociedad de Almas, no importando ni el castigo ni la reprimenda de mi hermano.

Valió la pena.

Porque hoy sé con toda seguridad y con mucha más claridad que, Ichigo Kurosaki, estás aquí conmigo.

Veo la noche iluminada y sonrío con satisfacción.

Hoy he confirmado que estos lazos que nos unen son mi garantía de que el tiempo, tal vez, no sea tan efectivo como dicen.

Hoy tengo la certeza, de que encontré a quien dejarle mi corazón.

* * *

**N/A:**

Ok, ya pueden lanzarme los tomazos y/o lechugazos.

¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo en algo o ya perdí la práctica? He intentado hacer algo nuevo con este tipo de narración y no en tercera persona como normalmente hago... ¿Funcionó? ¡Piedad! *-*

En fin, ya saben cualquier cosilla un Review y me harán feliz :D °Y no me volveré una frustrada, emo suicida y deprimida adolescente —basta con lo que ya hizo Tite ¬¬—.°

*Lo de la "sensación de vacío" lo puse más que nada porque en la traducción del anime es así como se le llama a los hollows; así que me parecío mucho más adecuado. Es como si tuviera un hollow dentro Dx!*

¡Adiós!

**~Naho~**

**_~"Nunca dejes de perseguir tus sueños"~_**

**_.—_Espera a que se cansen y lograrás atraparlos xD—.**


End file.
